


Taxes

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Memory box, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: “It’s full of… shit. This is the most boring tax box ever.”Or: Eli, Devon and Maria find their parents' memory box while cleaning.





	Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> Again, past season 3 I don't watch Glee, so I forget that Eli is the dude Blaine cheats with. Eli is a gender neutral nickname for Elizabeth, that's why that is Eli's name.

“Ugh, did Pops and Dad have enough stuff or what?”  
“They lived here for over forty years, Eli, obviously they’re going to have a lot of stuff.”  
“No one needs your reasoning, Maria,” Eli grumbled.  
“Hey, guys, I found this box over here!” Ethan shouted.

Maria walked over to see what her husband had found. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this. What about you, Devon?”  
Devon shook his head, “This is one of the boxes Dad always kept up here. Since it was labeled taxes I never looked in it.”  
Eli frowned at their brother, “Devon, that’s parent talk for where they keep their sex stuff.”  
“No, Dad and Pops kept that in a black box under their bed.”  
“Wait, you actually… knew where your parents kept all of their stuff?” Ethan asked, appalled. He couldn’t imagine doing that to his own parents.  
“Devon always gets into stuff he isn’t supposed to. That’s how I found out you were going to propose to me, remember?”  
“Maria, that was an honest mistake!”

While their siblings bickered, Eli opened the box. “It’s full of… shit. This is the most boring tax box ever.” They shifted some stuff around, only to find some receipts, old sheet music, a couple of ties and dried flowers…  
“Why would Dad keep this? It all looks like junk,” Devon asked.  
Maria picked up one of the receipts in the box. “This is from some coffee place in 2010. I bet it was from Dad and Pop’s first date.”  
“First date or first meeting? I’ll be honest, I always got a little confused in their stories,” Ethan admitted.  
“Meeting, probably.  Their first date was to the movies.”  
“Speaking of,” Devon held up two tickets to _No Strings Attached_ , “Here’s their first date.”  
“Which means these are their Dalton ties!” Maria threw one around Eli’s neck. “Hey, remember when Devon wanted to go there for junior year?”  
“In my defense, Uncle Wes is a _very_ persuasive man.”

Eli ignored their siblings once again and kept shifting through the box. “What do you think this is?” They held up a small black box.  
“Engagement ring box?” Devon guessed.  
Eli opened it and help it up for their siblings to see. “Is that… a ring made of wrappers?” Ethan asked, unimpressed.  
“Oh, hush, I bet it was romantic. I think that it was a gift on some important birthday. Maybe Dad gave it to Pops for his nineteenth birthday, or Pops gave it to Dad for his graduation.”  
“Nah, you’re wrong. It’s a fucking _bow_ , Maria. I say Christmas in the first apartment.”  
“Christmas? I agree, but first apartment? Come on, this was _clearly_ made when they were in high school.”  
“How can you be so sure, Oh Wise One?”  
“Drop the sass, Junior. Trust me, it was made in like 2012.”  
“Oh, it’s because of the expiration date!”  
Eli gave Ethan a look, “Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Ethan just grinned sheepishly.

“Guys, I found the receipt for Dad’s engagement band!”  
Devon frowned, “Is this how much it actually costs to get engaged?”  
Ethan laughed, “Those were the prices in 2016, man. It’s much more expensive now.”  
“Quit giving him reasons not to settle down. He needs to give up his bachelor life.”

“Okay, why would they keep _this_?” Devon asked, ignoring Maria and picking up a pink carnation that was carefully pressed in plastic.  
“Dude, that’s from their junior prom. Dad had pictures in that old photo album.” Eli replied, taking the flower from their brother.  
“Wait, how long were your parents together for?”  
“Almost fifty-five years,” Eli responded. Ethan just nodded.  
Maria stood and brushed the hair out of her face, “I’m going to sort some stuff in the kitchen,” she said before leaving. Ethan quickly followed his wife.

“Our parents had some weird attachments, didn’t they?”  
Eli shrugged, “Not the weirdest. Sadie wanted to keep the umbilical cord after Finn was born.”  
“I think it’s cool that you named your son after Dad’s brother.”  
“Well, I wasn’t going to let one of you two beat me to it.” Devon didn’t laugh at his sibling’s joke.

Eli sighed, “Look, it’s going to be hard around here for a while. Do you want to talk about it?”  
“There isn’t much to talk about, Eli. I miss them.”  
Eli pulled their brother in for a hug, “I do too, Junior. I do too.”

Eli looked in the box again. Along with the adoption certificates and marriage license, a phone number and note were the last things in the box.

_555-9001_  
_Remember: Courage!_  
 _\- Blaine_

“Courage”, Eli thought, “that’s what we need right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE THIS YEAR I WILL TRY TO FINISH ALL OF THE PROMPTS! Wow, can you believe I've been on AO3 for about a year now?


End file.
